KOTLC Flashback
by Linh Song
Summary: Hi guys! I'm in desperate need of reviews (I'm so jealous of lovekotlc, buddingwriter101, the true hero, Team Sophie, Waves-of-writing, etc.) so I decided that I could write a flashback story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Preface: _Fractured images swam in Sophie's head. She knew that these people knew her, bur she didn't know these people. An image of a handsome boy with jagged silver tipped bangs and silver-blue eyes looked down at her, with worry in his eyes. She didn't know this person._ _Next a blonde boy with an amazing hairstyle and ice-blue eyes came into view. Sophie quickly pushed the image away. She had been seeing his image for days now._ _Next, a pretty girl who had black hair with silver tips and the same silver-blue eyes as the first boy looked down at her. "Sophie, are you there?" She asked. But the image was swept away before Sophie could respond._ _Then another girl with brown hair and a lot of make-up on her face looked down at her, shaking her. Another of the chronic images._ _After her a teal-eyed, gorgeous boy hugged her. No. She couldn't stand it. She knew he loved her, but she didn't love him. She didn't know him._ _Finally, her eyes widened in dread. "Dex," she whispered, the only name she remembered. A strawberry-blond headed boy looked down at her withtrue sorrow in his eyes. "Be strong, Sophie," he bent down and whispered._ _"Dex!" Sophie shouted as the image got swept out of view. Then the world went black again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Forkle stomped into the room, frustrated.** Sophie looked up. It had already been two weeks since the Keeper squad had discovered that Alvar had lost his memories. No matter how hard Mr. Forkle interrogated him, or how many times Sophie and Fitz together as cognates tried to probe his mind, they'd find a blurry haze of messed up images. Even when Tam read his shadowvapor, he passed out from the stress.

"Have you found anything yet?" Sophie immediately jumped up from her desk. Mr. Forkle just shook his head. Sophie heard a laughter from the hallway.

"Foster, Foster, Foster," Keefe chuckled as he plopped down on her bed. "Does he look like he found anything?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and dragged him off the bed. "How many times do i have to tell you, Keefe? No shoes on the bed!"

Keefe just chuckled and, being stronger than Sophie, jumped on the bed again. "You're cute when you're mad. Have I ever told you that?"

Sophie blushed, but continued glaring at Keefe. "Off. The. Bed. Now."

Mr. Forkle cleared his throat. "Ms. Foster and Mr. Sencen, I'd just like to announce to you that school is starting in a week."

"Got it, Forkle!" Keefe told him, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Mr. Forkle muttered something about; "You kids" and left the room without turning back.

Sophie turned ro Keefe again. "Now, off the bed. Or I swear I'll use telekinesis to throw you out the window."

"Aww, you wouldn't do that!"

"Believe me, I would. Now off."

Keefe reluctantly slid off the bed onto the carpet. "Where's the Fitzster?" He asked.

"Everglen, duh," Sophie replied, turning back to her notebook. If she couldn't learn how to read the runes, then she would totally fail in the next level!

"Hey Foster, could you go get me some mallowmelt?"

"No."

"Pweeze?"

"No."

"At least get me some ripplefluffs?"

"NO!"

Keefe winced. "Yeesh, Foster, that Foster rage is really cringy. You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

Sophie groaned. It was true. She had tossed and turned all nights, not able to fall asleep, not bearing to fall into the nightmares again. And with a mystery unsolved? That only added to the problem.

"Foster, your emotions tell me yes. You know you can take a nap right now, right?"

"No, Keefe, school is starting tomorrow and I need to learn how to read these runes! Fitz helped me learn the first chapter, but there's still a second, third, fourth, and fifth!"

"Calm down, Foster, I'm sure you can get Bangs Boy or Technonerd to come help you. I'm too lazy to get up."

Sophie glared at Keefe, and finally Keefe gave in. "Fine, fine, I'll help you! Yeesh! C'mon, let's do this! Team Keefoster for life, right?"

"Keefe, we're literally just learning runes. We're not running away to kill the Neverseen."

Keefe laughed, and looked over her shoulder. "Well, the first one's "Eternalia". Then there's "Councillor", "Foxfire", "Exillium", and "Exile". "

Sophie nodded as Keefe wrote down every word as he said it. She memorized the page instantly with her photographic memory, and they continued onto the next page.

"Sophie! Who's upstair with you?" Sophie heard Edaline's voice call. As Sophie's door swung open, Grady and Edaline peeked their heads in. At the sight of Keefe, Grady narrowed his eyes. At first, Sophie thought that he was going to mesmerize Keefe into junpibg out the window. But Grady just said; "I thought Dex was going to come over."

"Dex couldn't make it, sorry," Sophie replied. Grady, unconvinced, backed out of the room, as Edaline put down the plate of mallowmelt and walked out as well.

Sophie sighed. Things were still pretty awkward between her and her best friend after their infamous kiss... but she still missed him sometimes.

Suddenly, a light shimmered and a shape fell into the room with an "OOF!"

"Fitz?" Sophie asked, walking forward a bit. Keefe snorted.

"Yeah yeah, you always want it to be Wonderboy who visit's you, eh?" The shape asked, as he lifted himself from the floor.

"Dex?!" Sophie asked incredulously. "But how can you teleport?"

"Sophie, you've obviously been lacking sleep. It's not called teleporting, it's called lightleaping."

Sophie blushed a dark crimson as Keefe and Dex laughed. Dex was acting a lot more casual than usual today...

"Why are you so happy?" Sophie asked, crossing her arms infront of her and tapping her foot impatiently. Dex smiled. "I found out how to get into the cache."

"Really?!" Sophie could barely contain her excitement. She had been waiting days for something; anything, to happen. And now it finally had.

"Yeah! But..."

Sophis stopped smiling. "But what?"

"I need you to put on an ability restrictor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! If you reviewed, I probably already PMed you. If I did not, I will!**

 **Story time!**

"WHAT?!"

Sophie leapt out of her seat. Dex didn't even flinch. He'd probably already been ready for Sophie to react like this. Sophie silently cursed herself for overreacting again.

"Sophie, this is urgent. Please Sophie. This may take a while to explain... but in order to open the cache, we need a certain amount of energy. I already volunteered to give up all of my energy, but mine isn't enough. According to my calculations, you possess incredible amounts of energy; I say around 30 times as much as the average elf."

"Seriously?" Sophie crossed her arms, unconvinced. just because she had more abilities than the average elf doesn't mean she has more energy either.

"Seriously. I'm a technopath. Take it from the pro."

Sophie rolled her eyes at that, but playfully shoved Dex at the joke. Dex fell back a few steps, but then opened his mouth to continue his explanation.

"As I was saying, we'll need your energy. However we cannot use all of your energy; you and Fitz have another job to do very soon with the cache. With the ability restrictor is also an energy restrictor; probably one of the reasons why you felt very tired and depressed when you had it on. Anyway, so ya I need your energy."

"I still don't really get that, Dex," Sophie replied slowly. She probably wasn't supposed to, she was never the bright Foxfire student, but she still wasn't comfortable with the ability restrictor on again. She shuddered as she remembered the horror, the embarrassment, the pain...

When Dex saw her faint shudder, he sat down on the carpet beside her. "It will be no more than five minutes, I promise," Dex soothed, putting an arm around Sophie. Sophie didn't shrug him off; she appreciated the comfort.

"Ugh, fine. On one condition."

Dex shifted his weight.

"You destroy it afterwards," Sophie began, and Dex relaxed a little. The poor thing, Sophie thought. He must've expected a lot worse from me. "And second," she continued, "I can't have it on for more than three minutes."

"Oh, okay!" Dex immediately agreed. Sophie smiled, but gulped again when Dex pulled out the metal headband.

"You won't feel a thing," Dex told her as she closed her eyes and he clamped the metal thing on her head.

The ability restrictor fell over her eyes, and her hands darted to her head to try to pry it off her eyes. "Dex!" she accused. "A little too low over there!"

"Oh! Sorry! I, uh, I'll get it off when we get to Rimeshire!"

What? Dex wouldn't just do that! There has to be something going on.

"Dex, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Slowly Sophie felt the light whisk her and Dex away to Rimeshire, Dex's beautiful mansion. It was surprisingly quiet; since Dex's siblings the triplets; Lex, Bex, and Rex, were usually causing havoc all over the house.

Finally, Dex lifted the ability restrictor off her head.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIE!" Twenty voices shouted at the same time. Fitz and Biana crushed Sophie into a hug, Keefe and Tam smirked at Sophie from a distance. Linh settled for a small hug as well.

Sophie was so happy. She had almost forgot her birthday through the horror of having to wear the dreaded ability restrictor again!

"Thank you so much!" She squealed as elf after elf placed their birthday gifts for Sophie onto the present table. Fitz and Biana each carried huge presents; each probably a quarter the size of her bathtub; which is saying a lot.

Keefe set down a pile of beautiful paintings of the panakes tree; occasionally with Sophie under it.

Tam and Linh each gave Sophie a beautiful pen with swirling designs; Linh's pen which could draw on water, Tam's pen which could write shadows in the air but they quickly dissolved.

Sophie turned to Dex. "You planned all this?"

Dex grinned. "Yeah! And I have one more present for you!"

He took out the cache, which was completely open with all the jewels inside. Sophie's eyes widened. Best birthday ever!

"Well I have a present for you, Dex," she whispered, leaning in. Dex still hadn't realized what was going on.

Sophie pressed her lips against his, and Dex didn't feel even the smallest feeling of wanting to pull away. The first time he and Sophie had kissed; he hadn't felt any spark in himself. But he felt it now. A tiny, glowing, warm, thing. small; almost nothing.

But still something. The something that would change he and Sophie's relationship forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Ahem."**

Sophie and Dex wrenched themselves apart at the sound of Alden clearing his throat. Oh dear. How embarrassing.

"So, Sophie," Alden started, smiling, "You found yourself a boyfriend!"

Dex and Sophie immediately turned the same shade of red and looked anywhere but at each other, making Alden and Della laugh. "Oh, no reason to worry," Alden chuckled. "No one's judging you."

Sophie looked around, and realized that almost everyone was watching her. Oh dear. They must have all seen the kiss. Sophie pulled her hair over her face to block the blush, but that didn't stop the staring.

Grady ran forward to hug Sophie, and lifted her up, laughing. "I knew it! I knew it before they did! Haha, Edaline, what did I tell you? I knew Sophie and Dex would be perfect together! Haha!"

Edaline smiled from the shade of a tree and rolled her eyes at Grady's remark. "Well, I never said that Sophex wasn't gonna happen."

At this, Sophie and Dex blushed even harder. She looked around again. Keefe was... glaring at Dex? And Fitz had an absolute murderous look on his face. Oh no. Biana herself looked furious at this, and Linh and Tam just stood in the shadows and looked up, trying to be polite. Well, maybe that's just Linh, not Tam. Tam was busy eating his plate of mallowmelt and scraping it clean.

Marella was smirking next to the Song twins, while Wylie just stared intensly at Sophie, making her shudder slightly.

"Uh," Sophie started, "Well, Dex got the cache open! Yay! Now we're all one step closer to defeating the Neverseen! Yay!"

Sophie's nervous words were followed by an awkward silence, then; "YAY!" Sophie jumped as the crowd erupted.

The elves all cheered. One step closer to defeating the Neverseen must mean a big deal to them. The Neverseen have caused them harm and pain for the past few years already, and they couldn't tolerate it any more.

Sophie turned and whispered to Dex: "So, I don't actually have to wear the ability restrictor?"

Dex smiled, the dimples showing on his cheeks. "Nope. Of course not."

That made Sophie smile, too.

Biana's POV:

I could see the hurt and vicious look in Fitz's eyes as Sophie kissed Dex. Fitz had been crushing on Sophie for as long as he had found her, and I couldn't just let his heart get broken like that, no matter how wretchedly ANNOYING that boy is. I made a mental note to talk to Sophie about her actions today, and to comfort Fitz when we got home.

Keefe also seemed really sad that Sophie had chosen Dex over him, which also makes me sad. I had always liked Keefe, and now he's openly expressed that he likes Sophie more than he likes me. Now we have three broken hearts. Keefe will never love me. His heart will always belong to Sophie.

Nevertheless, I was very happy that Dex had gotten over the cache. I mean, look at Keefe and Fitz. I can't believe that they're only focusing on dating Sophie. Kissing Sophie. Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. Don't they realize that the bigger problem is the Neverseen?

But now, how are we supposed to get the passwords to the jewels again? Last time I checked, there were at least seven. Oh well. If Dex can get the cache open, hopefully he can get the passwords to the jewels too.

"Sophie!" I shouted. Sophie turned her head and blushed at me as I ran towards her. Ugh. She's probably assuming that I'm gonna lecture her about love and boyfriends. Ew, no.

"Sophie, get that blush off your face. I'm not gonna lecture you about Dex. You two are adorable together though..." before Sophie could start blushing again though, I said; "Sophie, can I steal you for a second?"

"Uh, I guess," Sophie stammered, but I dragged her into the shadows of the trees anyway.

"Sophie, I'm happy for you, I'm happy that Dex opened the cache, I'm happy that you and Dex are together, but you need to start being less selfish."

I wanted to slap my forehead when Sophie's face displayed a look of pure bewilderment. "What? Biana, what did I do?"

"YOU KISSED DEX, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" I blurted out. Then I dropped my voice for extra effect; "Did you see the looks that Fitz and Keefe had on their faces? Fitz was really hurt by you! And you ask how your being selfish."

"Biana, I'm sorry you're upset, okay?!" Sophie said, tears pooling up in her eyes. I almost felt bad for the poor girl, then realized that she's older than me and toughened my hide again.

"No Sophie. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Fitz and Keefe are the ones who are truly hurt. You don't have to act like the perfect moonlark of the black wan anymore! The Neverseen could be coming for us this very second!"

Sophie nodded, wiping away the tears from her eyes. I sighed. Maybe I was putting too much pressure on the poor girl. "Go apologize to them now." I watched as the girl ran away to go talk with my brother and crush. I sighed. Life was too hard on her. She has three boys that are head over heels for her, and when she finally decided, two of her friendships were broken forever.

Well, maybe not forever.

Just before I could run back to join the party again, something zapped me from behind. My first thought; Melder! Neverseen! Help! But on further thought, this didn't paralize me like a melded should. I slowly turned around to see two... humans? Standing with pointed dart guns at me. Then, as the drug started taking effect on me, I crumpled to the ground in a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiii guys! I'm updating again, and I would definitely like to thank all of the people who reviewed! I haven't been on here for a while, so forgive me if I wasn't able to PM you! Also to those guests, Thank you too!**

Sophie scrambled in the crowd, looking for Fitz and Keefe. Fitz OR Keefe. Elves did their best to make way for her, but she still pushed in to a few as she stumbled over her dress. Biana was right, she thought bitterly, I should have thought about everyone before I just acted publicly.

"Tam! Just shut up!" A voice shouted to Sophie's left. She jerked her head that way instinctively, used to all of Keefe and Tam's quarrels. Could it be Keefe? Her ears perked up once more when she heard Fitz's beautifully accented voice shouting; "Biana! Biana, where are you? Biana!"

Without time to think, Sophie ran towards Keefe and Tam's direction. "Keefe!" She shouted in the middle of the two's intense argument on who's cake was who's. "Keefe please listen to me! Keefe!"

Keefe turned to her with his usual twinkle in his eye, but when he realized that it was the girl who ditched him for that Dexter Dizznee, his expression hardened again and he went back to glaring at Tam. Tears automatically started falling down Sophie's cheeks.

"Keefe, please!" She begged, her voice cracking as she cried and wiped away bitter tears, "Really! Dex and I are just friends! I had no idea that you had feelings for me! I'm really sorry! Please! You can't let this ruin our friendship!"

Tam grimaced from the corner. "You know, Keefe, she's right," he pointed out. "She just kissed her friend. It doesn't mean that she's dating him. She obviously still wants to be friends with you, but I still don't understand why," he paused, raising a questionable eyebrow at Sophie, who was too depressed to notice. Then he continued; "Anyway, it's a small matter. Just let Sophie be happy on her birthday, Keefe."

Sophie smiled gratefully at Tam, and gestured that she owes him, making him smirk in triumph, then turned her teary eyes back to Keefe, who, fortunately, had softened his features a bit. He took a deep breath. "I-I'll think about it." Then he ran off into the crowd, and before Sophie could stop him, he shouted; "Candleshade!" And disappeared in a blue light.

Sophie thanked Tam once again, before continuing her quest for Biana of making Fitz feel better. She could still hear his desperate voice shouting for his sister in vain. Come to think of it, Sophie didn't know where Biana was either. Biana usually was the star of the party. After their talk, Biana had disappeared. A cold hand gripped Sophie's heart. Could he Neverseen have somehow snuck in and taken Biana?

"Fitz!" She yelled. "Fitz! I might know where Biana is!" Fitz heard her, and completely forgot about her and Dex's little kiss in his desperation to find his beloved sister. "Where is Biana?" He asked frantically. Sophie felt a slight flutter in her heart, like she usually does whenever she sees Fitz, but she mentally cursed herself for feeling like this when Biana might be in grave danger.

"Last time I saw her, she was talking with me in that shadowy grove," Sophie responded, pointing to the hauting forest. Fitz gulped, and Sophie couldn't blame him. She had been talking to Biana, and had been completely unaware of her surroundings. She hadn't noticed how scary the trees were bent, and the depressing shadows that loomed over all of them.

"Do you think..." Fitz's voice trembled, "That she went in there?" Sophie honestly doubted it. Why would Biana go into a scary, haunted forest? Anyway, it could get her perfectly, newly done hair dirty! That would really not be like Biana at all. She was going to tell Fitz this, when a panting voice shouted; "Sophie! Fitz!"

Sophie looked behind her to see Linh, Tam and Dex running towards them. Linh seemed genuinely excited, and Dex seemed slightly nervous. He kept stealing quick glances at Fitz, making sure that Fitz wouldn't strangle him for kissing his all time crush. Tam just looked bored, as usual, and started playing with the shadows of the trees a bit.

Sure enough, when Fitz's gaze landed upon Dex, his eyes hardened, but he didn't say or do anything. Sophie whipped around to face the three. "What are you guys doing?"

"We know that Biana went missing," Linh started to explain in her gebtle voice. It reminded Sophie of a flowing river, truly beautiful. "And Dex found out that Tam could sense life through his shadows. He can distinguish elven life from plant life, and of course, the dead and non-living."

Sophie was impressed. Then her heart skipped a beat when she realized that Tam could help in the search of Biana. "Tam! Could you use it to find Biana? Please?" Sophie asked desperately. Not only could she get Biana back, she might also mend her and Fitz's relationship by helping getting back his sister. She realized that she was being really selfish, so she mentally whacked that thought from her head, as Tam closed his eyes and concentrated.

After a few seconds, which felt like years, Tam re-opened his eyes. "No elven life. Well, not that I know of." Sophie felt her heart drop down to her stomach. If Biana wasn't in there, then where was she? It had only been a few minutes since she and Biana had talked about Fitz and Keefe's feelings. Where could she have gone?

She realized that Tam was leaning against Linh, both of them staring straight ahead. Okay... this was getting really weird. Fitz raised an eyebrow at Dex, who shrugged. After a few more seconds of waiting, Tam declared that Biana wasn't in the Lost Cities at all.

Fitz bit his lip. Sophie understood that he was really worried about Biana. It was either that she was kidnapped by the Neverseen, or was plotting something illegal. The second choice seemed pretty unlikely. Sophie wished that she could make Tam search for Biana's shadowvapor from the Forbidden Cities, but he had already passed out, and Linh was struggling to carry him with telekinesis. Sophie decided that Tam needed a break.

"Dex?" She blurted out. Dex turned his worried periwinkle eyes to face her. "Yeah? Sophie?" Sophie risked a quick glance at Fitz, who was once again glaring at the two for talking to eachother, and said; "Dex, do you think you can invent something that can... I don't know, find out where Biana is?"

"Sophie, have you forgotten that you and Fitz are telepaths?" Dex raised a questioning eyebrow at Sophie. Sophie blushed, but still looked uncomfortable working eith Fitz, especially on Cognate training. He probably felt very bitter right now, and maybe not be willing...

Stop being stupid, Sophie chastised herself, Biana is Fitz's sister. Of course he'll help her. She took a deep breath, gave a thumbs up to Dex, and walked over to where Fitz stood, still scowling at the forest.


End file.
